


永夜残像

by siol



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siol/pseuds/siol
Summary: →活动文废稿，只有大纲
Kudos: 2





	永夜残像

**Author's Note:**

> →活动文废稿，只有大纲

“眼睛在经过强光刺激后，会有影像残留于视网膜上，这是由于视网膜的化学作用残留而引起的，这就是残像。”

“这种现象的发生是由于神经兴奋留下的痕迹作用，视觉的刺激作用在视网膜上，有可能形成形状知觉……”

上条不自觉地看向窗外。正午十二点的天空漆黑一片，连星星也看不见，像是死机后的电脑屏幕。宿舍的灯明晃晃地，手术灯一样挂在头顶，无声地蚕食着他的电费。

他的后脑勺突然受到一记暴击。上条整个人正面朝下倒在地上，一只脚顺势踩住了他的背。他听到谁咬牙切齿的声音。

“这是我第三千五百六十一次讲解，3561次里你有2527次都当着我的面神游天外，你是不是活腻了？”

“抱歉抱歉，上条先生真的听不懂，一不小心就走神了……”

上条慌忙道歉，又因为一方通行话语里精确的数字感到疑惑。

他明明是第一次听一方通行讲这个概念。

条和方被困在某种灾难过后、只有夜晚没有白天的学都。条失忆了，并且时常出现重复的幻觉。方住在他家，和他一起上学，方在学校不怎么搭理他，在家里的时候又很正常。条觉得有哪里不对，但是又说不上来。然后一个契机让条发现除了自己其他人都看不见方。

方一直问他，你有没有想过学都为什么会变成这样？条说不是一开始就是这样的吗？方说你想起过太阳升起的样子吗？条就开始头痛。他觉得这样的对话出现了很多次。

方要带他要去学都中心的废墟，只能穿过废墟去中心的那个废墟。没有照明，方拉着他走，后面渐渐变成两个人并排走，变成条拉着方走。条觉得自己对路径非常熟悉，就算没有照明看不见，也能走得很稳。

后面的细节没想好，大概就是缸中之脑的设定：

“一个人（可以假设是你自己）被邪恶科学家施行了手术，他的脑被从身体上切了下来，放进一个盛有维持脑存活营养液的缸中。脑的神经末梢连接在计算机上，这台计算机按照程序向脑传送信息，以使他保持一切完全正常的幻觉。对于他来说，似乎人、物体、天空还都存在，自身的运动、身体感觉都可以输入。这个脑还可以被输入或截取记忆（截取掉大脑手术的记忆，然后输入他可能经历的各种环境、日常生活）。”

条发现了自己就只剩下一个脑，自己的日常生活都是数据，方是他的大脑模拟的残像，不存在于系统里，所以可以无数次引导他去发现真相。

条每次在废墟中心看到自己的大脑以后，会因为无法接受现实的冲击崩溃，然后重新循环。但是条其实很坚韧，所以在一次次循环里不断间接接受了方给他暗示的真相。最后他和方把设施破坏了。

条看到了他记忆以来最灿烂的日出。

“眼睛在经过强光刺激后，会有影像残留于视网膜上，这是由于视网膜的化学作用残留而引起的，这就是残像。”

太阳太灼目了，让他移开视线以后，视野中都有一个圆形的阴影，好像被光灼出了一个洞。

他也认识到方其实是不存在的。

他问方为什么设施被破坏了你还没有消失呢。方看着他没有回答。

最后条枕着方的腿睡着了。

两个人的残像同时消失。

over

后日谈：其实那个条的大脑是类似于食蜂从脑切割一部分培养的。残像BE，真人HE，真正的条和方很好。


End file.
